Sentepeth Gunay
Sentepeth Gunay was born on Deko Neimoidia in 50 BBY. He was the former aide of Rute Gunray and Baron of the Trade Federation. After the fall of the Federation, he was on Cato Neimoidia and in his private estate. On the fall of the Empire and the beginning of the NR and until 12A BY, he was inactive. In 12 ABY he was placed in the newly formed Neimoidian Ruling Committee by Baron Lork Durd and became head of the Virus-Fight Committee and aide of the President of the Committee Durd. History On the side of Rute Gunray He was appointed as Aide of the T.F. Settlement Officer Rune Haako Rute Gunray. He was in that position till the end of the Clone Wars. He was not on Mustafar where the Neimoidian related to the C.I.S. were killed as he was on a special mission to Tattoine. He was saved by the Order 66 concerning Separatists and retired on his private estate on Cato Neimoidia, and remained inactive there until 12 ABY. New position in 12 ABY He was appointed to the newly formed Neimoidia and Purse Worlds Ruling Committee as head of the Virus that had put the planet on quarantine fight Department and became the aide of Baron Lork Durd who had appointed him in the committee. Gunay managed to wipe the whole Virus from the purse worlds but failed to do the same on Neimoidia. He only managed to decrease the Virus to 60% in 5 years until 18 ABY. Neimoidia and Purse Worlds:From default to recovering(In progress) On command of the President of the Ruling Committee Gunay, he gave a press conference to the Neimoidian people across the system and the purse worlds announcing the coming agenda of the Committee plans and their contacts with foreign companies about the help over his department on the Committee Virus-Fight. MedStar and Nebulon Medical Corporation would come to help the government wipe out the whole virus. In his press conference he though never stated officially to the people that it would be a new era for everyone and that the Committee would be needed to re-form if the virus was wiped out and the system would re-start the active interfere with the galaxy and Coruscant. He was present on the meeting with HKD and its CEO Dave Killian and the President of the Committee to take the old CIS navy and army back to the T.F. which would be revived. He was promised the position between of Senator or T.F. Senator. Trade Federation Viceroy On 18ABY and after .T.F re formed officially Sentepeth Gunay was appointed Trade Federation by the Trade Monarch Durd like a reward for being Durd right hand throwout the whole NRC period.﻿ Personality Gunay was a Neimoidian rather opposite to the many of his kind. He was rather optimistic and had more self control than his superior Baron Durd who could lose his judgement easily. He in fact helped his master like he was doing with Rute Gunray to avoid many unpleasant situations. He was like the most of his race attracted to money. He would in fact sell his soul for more money. He was a Trade Duke during the time of T.F. and after 19 BBY until 18 ABY he was missing constant trading action which made him melancholic. He was a person that always good mouth his superior in order to take his favour and take a position higher in the future. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Neimoidians Category:StefanTheGreat Characters